


Будьте моим Богом

by wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Будь моим милым!» – как же банально,<br/>Самая скучная глупость на свете.<br/>«Будь моим принцем!» – увы, нереально:<br/>Принца так просто в природе не встретить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будьте моим Богом

**Название:** **Будьте моим Богом**  
 **Задание:** мифологемы — Бог  
 **Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
 **Размер:** драббл, 244 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кьёко/Рен  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** Стихи, стёб  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Предупреждения:** ООС, Кьёко – режим-жрица.  
 **Размещение:** только после деанона

«Будь моим милым!» – как же банально,  
Самая скучная глупость на свете.  
«Будь моим принцем!» – увы, нереально:  
Принца так просто в природе не встретить.

Но повезло, знаю верное слово,  
Чтоб описать, что со мной происходит.  
«Будьте мне верой, будьте мне Богом!» –   
Ведь это Вам идеально подходит.

Станьте мне Богом, будьте мне Богом!  
Вам же всё можно, Вы же достойны.  
Отринуть сомненья, поверить несложно.  
Устройтесь с комфортом в небесном престоле.

На сводах Олимпа опять замелькает  
Изменчивый лик повелителя масок.  
Вы, лучший актер, что по жизни играет,  
Сей образ решите создать не напрасно.

Услада для зрения, радость для слуха,  
Ну Вам ли якшаться средь прочего люда?  
Ведь Вы воплощенье актерского духа,  
Способны во всем и известны повсюду.

Будьте мне верой, будьте мне силой,  
Будьте мне Богом, ни мало, ни много…

Свою чистоту и свои идеалы,  
Хранить обещаю я денно и нощно  
Во имя служенья себя посвящаю  
Я только игре, безупречной и точной.

А Вас же в ответ попрошу о немногом.  
Ступив на дорогу по высшей указке,  
Смиренно молю оказать мне подмогу  
И помощь советом, примером, подсказкой…

Будьте мне верой, будьте мне силой,  
Будьте мне Богом ни много ни мало.  
Но как бы в реальности нас ни крутило,  
Спускаться не вздумайте вниз с пьедестала!

Когда Вы ругаетесь, смотрите строго,  
Я Вам как актер-новичок поклоняюсь.  
И нет для меня наилучшего Бога,  
Я тихо себе по секрету признаюсь.

А Вам так пойдет белоснежная тога,  
Сияющий нимб над прической прекрасной…

А самое главное качество – Бога  
Любить можно издали и безопасно!


End file.
